


Didn't Slip Her a Smile

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and the crossroads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Slip Her a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence + the Machine's "Girl with One Eye" (that's why she sleeps with one eye open).

Anna still has a human soul. Therefore, Anna has the currency of the demonic realm. Therefore, Anna can do something _useful_ , instead of sitting on her ass waiting to hear CB chatter about a potentially breaking seal that nobody's going to guard.

Anna goes to the crossroads and buries her college ID and so forth to summon the king of the crossroads. She laughs when he introduces himself as Crowley: she's read _Good Omens_.

She kisses him, and she knows which seals Lilith will try to open. Most of them; the deal was for all. Anna swears and tries to kill Crowley, but he's gone in half a heartbeat.

Lilith will open more seals at once than Anna can defend, even with help from heaven. The key one at which Lilith can be beaten is the last. Anna doesn't know what it is.

Anna's grace burns cold inside her. If she ever loses that, she's going to hell, and she hasn't gained a damn thing by it.


End file.
